Electronic devices such as cellular telephones include electrical components such as displays, sensors, buttons, and other components. The electrical components in an electronic device allow the device to gather input from a user and the user's surroundings and allow the device to provide output to the user.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and other devices also include structures that are primarily decorative, such as ink layers and patterned metal features. These structures, which may sometimes be referred to as decoration, may be used to provide a device with an attractive appearance. In some arrangements, features such as patterned metal or ink layers may be used to form a logo.